All I've ever asked for
by Phantomintraining
Summary: Angelique has always wondered about her father, but brushed it off as she goes to the one place she always wanted to go, Phantasma! Where she goes to Erik's work, meets a mysterious boy while not giving in to her childhood friend's advances, and eventually finding out who her father is while figuring out why he left... *SEQUEL TO NO ONE WOULD LISTEN!*
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait on this! Enjoy :) tell me how you like it!**

Erik looked down at the grave, thinking of her smiling face, her fiery hair and attitude. How many years has it been? Erik lost count, it was surely it was around three, the air was warm as the old flowers died slowly and the new ones outshined them. Erik made his way back to the opera house, as he did he saw a child, "Megdie, Medgie," she was crying. Erik stopped and headed her way, "what's wrong?" the little girl looked up and hugged him. "I l-leh go of Medgie's han an', got l-los!" Erik didn't know what to do in these types of situations but patted her little honey- colored curls. "What does Medgie look like?" Erik asked uncomfortablly, the girl wiped her face and thought. "She tall an pity," Erik assumed her 'pity' was a pretty, the little girl looked up and saw her eyes, they looked like his blue eyes but in the middle there was a ring of gold. "Angel...? Angelique?!" Erik heard a voice as they started to walk, "Medgie!" the girl squealed as she took the man along with her, "Medgie, look! Can I kep 'im?" Erik looked at her oddly. When Erik looked up, he was met with the familiar face of Meg Giry. "Erik," she looked down sadly at the girl, then back up at Erik, "Angel, why don't we head back with Erik, now call him Erik, okay?" Angelique looked up and smiled, "Eri!".

Erik smiled warmly at her, in a fatherly way, and it made Meg smile. The whole way Angie was singing little notes that sounded close to music. Erik hummed with her as they walked, "Eri, wha you do?" Angie asked. "I'm more of a composer, but I sing and play instruments," Angie smiled. As they reached the house, Madame Giry came to greet the little girl who squealed with laughter. "Gam'a Giry! Lookie Eri! Medgie said I kep 'im," Madame Giry looked up to see Erik standing there and looked at her daughter. Then hurried them inside to eat dinner, "wait, Angie, take off your shoes!" Meg yelled to the girl as her voice fell on deaf ears as the girl ran happily through the house. The girl threw her things about as she got washed up for dinner, "Erik, sit," the two women sat on the couch while Erik sat in a chair. "When were you going to tell me, Evangeline died?" Meg looked down, Antoinette covered her mouth breifly before continuing. "Did the child die along with her? What happened?" Erik asked, when they didn't answer, his eyes widened "don't tell me..." he said as he looked back to the doorway, Angie stood there, "when's dinner?" she said innocently.

Erik fell to his knees infront of the child, "don be sad, Eri," she wrapped her small arms around his neck hugging him as he sit there awe-struck. "I hope we're not late for dinner," Christine's voice came through the silence. "Chrissie! Goose! Ral!" Angie hugged the little three year old boy, "Chrissie, look at Eri! He's my bess fren!" the little girl dragged Christine to the livingroom. "Angel, I...Um, Erik," Christine said as she saw the man with his eyes wide and nearly in tears. "I'm glad you're back," Angie smiled and hugged Gustave, Gustave hugged her back, smiling happily. "Oh, dear," Raoul said smiling, "I fear we have some puppy love," he smiled until he saw Erik in the livingroom. He bowed deeply, "I'm sorry about Evangeline," Erik turned away. "Eri, Eri!" Angie said coming over to Erik. "Eri will stay, won't he?" Angie's voice broke through, Erik smiled at her, "anything for you, Angel," Christine covered her heart sadly and Raoul hugged her, Angie smiled as they were all called to dinner.

~14 Years Later~

Meg and Angie sat in the yard as Meg did her hair, Meg had children of her own with a policeman named Troy Reynolds, from America. They were adorable together, and now Meg's twins Charles and Verona were ten and running around. Meg took her time with Angie's long red hair, so much like her mother's she's told. Angie looked up to the sky and wished she knew her father, her mother's story was told to her but her father's name was never mentioned. "When will Erik be here? He said he'd be here Medgie," Angie might now be seventeen, but she never dropped the nickname. "I don't know Angelique, he'll be here I know he will, and so won't Christine, Raoul, and Gustave!" Angie's cheeks flushed red at Gustave's name, she always liked him but kept it hidden. "Angelique, they wouldn't miss you're birthday," Angie smiled and went to the front yard as Erik met her at the gate. "Erik! I've missed you!" Angie said and they hugged each other, "I've missed you to Angel," Erik was now the owner of Phantasma and Angie wanted to see it so bad. "Do I get to see where you work?Please, I've waited all year!" Erik smiled, "only if Meg says yes," Meg smiled at them, how close they are but if the secret is told, would it be the same?

Angie pulled out a rapier from her belt as Erik did the same, they always practiced. Erik didn't want her to be helpless and Angie loved the idea, so they did it, though Gustave was a different story. Angie loved Gustave as a brother, not as a lover, she found it awkward but he didn't, so Angie kept a distance. Today wasn't any different as the DeChaungey's arrived, "I guess you were wrong about that puppy love, Raoul?" Erik smiled as Raoul glowered and looked away. "What do you wish, Angie?" Christine asked as they all sat down, "I wish to know my father," Erik looked down sad, the whole room seemed to reveal an awkwardness. Angie ate the first big slice of cake and headed out to the yard with Erik as they started to practice, "that's not very lady-like," Gustave said and swiftly had Angie's rapier under his chin. "Let's make a bet monsuier DeChaugney, if you can beat me, I will stop; but shall I win," she looked at Erik with a smile and he tossed her his rapier, Angie continued, "you never tell me what a lady what she can do, ever again". Gustave considered this a moment and smiled as he took a stance, Angie stood as calm as ever as his answer came from his actions, everyone watched as Gustave started forth.


	2. Chapter 2

Angie spun out of the sword's way, ducking down as Gustave swung back at her, jumping as he striked at her feet. Everyone watched, Christine holding a hand to her heart, Raoul looking surprised, while Antoinette and Meg watched Angie with smiles on their faces. Erik sat there proudly, "alright, Angie, stop playing around," Erik said to her as Gustave tried to swipe causing Angie to do a split, putting her rapier to Gustave's chin. "Do you give, monsuier?" Gustave swallowed loudly, Angie smiled up at him as a nervous 'yes' came from his mouth. Later that night, Angie put on a cloak that she got a couple years ago from Erik. She's known him since she was little, but she felt he was so familiar even before then.

_"Where do I know you from?_

_If I ask, will there be answers to come?_

_I don't know how but I won't dread,_

_only when I have answers will it end..._

_The music still plays when I close my eyes, it's in my head,_

_the music still plays when I close my eyes, it's in my head..."_

Erik knocked on Angie's door, she answered happily as Erik stood there with a heart-felt smile on his face. Phantasma was busy by the time they got there, it didn't effect Angie's mood though. "Ah, Mister Y!" three figures came out of nowhere to greet Erik, "I'm Mrs. Fleck, this is the Mighty Squelch, and Dr. Gangle," they all bowed to the girl. Angie bowed to them, "I'm Angelique," she smiled to the three, "Angie, go with my friends, I have to do something and I'll be with you shortly". Angie heard a piano playing, as she followed she looked around for the source, Dr. Gangle spoke out loud, "ah, he's playing again, such a dedicated student". "Who?" Angie asked as the music started to get louder and they stood infront of a door, "Celestin Anthanase," Mrs. Fleck said, 'heavenly immortal?' Angie thought as they all stepped into the room. "Is that his real name?" Angie asked them, as they were about to answer the door closed behind them, "yes," the man said as he walked past Angie. "What is your name?" he said as he started to play not looking at her, Angie flinched when he hit the wrong note, "Angelique, and your suppose to hit this note here," she said as she hit E flat major instead of just E major. As Angie looked at him, she noticed that he wore a mask like Erik's but silver.

Angie's breath caught in her throat, "Angelique?" Erik's voice broke through the silence as he came into the room. "Ah, Celestin! Practicing again?" Celestin nodded and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, "madamoiselle Angelique just helped me with my music," Erik smiled. "Mister Y! Mister Y! A letter from the manager of the Opera Populaire, they ask we perform in their theatre!" a girl annouced without knocking, "they also invited us to perform in their masquerade ball tomorrow night!" Angie looked at Erik's somber impression. "I've always wanted to go to a masquerade ball!" Angie blurted out without thinking, "sorry Erik," Erik smiled at her. "Alright, ask them how much they'll pay for it," the lady showed him the paper and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull, "and that's only for the masquerade ball". "Tell them, if I'm free," Angie looked over to the clock and yawned as Erik started to play the piano. As she slept, Erik continued to work on the act that was coming up shortly, "so who is she, Mister Y?" Erik turned to see Celestin, his student, at the door as he took off his mask. Erik turned back to the piano, "she doesn't know it but she is my child," Celestin sat next to Erik. "Ah yes, she chided me about my music today, a note I played in the wrong key," Celestin looked over to his teacher, "I wish she knew," Erik whispered, "then tell her, you've never had a problem with saying what's on your mind before".

Erik looked over to Celestin, "she's a beautiful girl, I congratulate you," he said as he left, Erik looked over to the curtian. He moved it so slightly to see the wedding dress, necklace, ring, and all of her drawings that he drew. Erik closed his eyes and rembered her, Evangeline.

"_I want to try to have a normal life, that's all I can ask for, even if I'm not rich, even if it seems impossible, I want to know what love feels like,"_ Erik opened his eyes, seeing all of the small amount of time they spent together. As he looked at Angelique, he had to go see the shows, he woke her up, "wha- huh?" she said as Erik shook Angie from her slumber. He smiled at her warmly as he helped her up, "come on now, the show is about to start, you've been waiting your whole life for this right?" Angelique smiled as she took his hand to head out for the mysterious glories that Phantasma held.

**How does everyone like the story so far? Ah, enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy****, I would also like to hear what you think! Don't be shy**

Angie watched as all of the people started their act, starting from the Oh-La- La girls all the way to the fire acts. "Now to all of you who enjoy the mysteries of Phantasma," Mrs. Fleck started as Erik started to bring Angie to the stage, "we shall show you a different type of treat," Dr. Gangle said as Angie stood backstage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Angelique! A girl with the voice of angels!" Squelch announced as Angie had curtains open in front of her as the audience awaited a song. Angie looked as they started to get annoyed, she started to think of a song, Celestin looked over to her as he played a melody, Angie smiled as he nodded to her. She mouthed a thank you as she started, Celestin just smiled, Angie's heart fluttered as she looked back to the crowd.

_"I feel your fingers-_  
><em>Cold on my shoulder-<em>  
><em>Your chilling touch,<em>  
><em>As it runs down my spine-<em>  
><em>Watching your eyes<em>  
><em>As they invade my soul-<em>  
><em>Forbidden pleasures<em>  
><em>I'm afraid to make mine."<em>

_"At the touch of your hand-_  
><em>At the sound of your voice-<em>  
><em>At the moment your eyes meet mine<em>  
><em>I am out of my mind-<em>  
><em>I am out of control-<em>  
><em>Full of feelings I can't define !"<em>

_"It's a sin with no name-"_

Celestin started to sing with her, the voice surprised Angie, as others joined in to play the music, Angie smiled as they started to sing together. Their voices mixing well together, and Erik turned at the sound of another voice joining Angie's, the crowd loving every moment.

_"Like a hand in a flame-"_  
><em>"And our senses proclaim"<em>  
><em>"It's a dangerous game !"<em>

_"A darker dream_  
><em>That has no ending-<em>  
><em>That's so unreal<em>  
><em>You believe that it's true !<em>  
><em>A dance of death-<em>  
><em>Out of a mystery tale-<em>  
><em>The frightened princess<em>  
><em>Doesn't know what to do !<em>  
><em>Will the ghosts go away ?"<em>  
><em>"No-"<em>

_"Will she will them to stay ?"_  
><em>"No-"<em>  
><em>"Ether way, there's no way to win !"<em>

_"All I know is, I'm lost-_  
><em>And I'm counting the cost-<em>  
><em>My emotions are in a spin !<em>  
><em>I don't know who to blame..."<em>

_"It's a crime and a shame !"_

_"But it's true all the same"_  
><em>"It's a dangerous game !<em>

_"No one speaks-_  
><em>Not one word-<em>  
><em>But what words are in our eyes"<em>

_"Silence speaks-_  
><em>Loud and clear-"<em>

_"All the words we (don't) want to hear !"_

_"At the touch of your hand-_  
><em>At the sound of your voice-<em>  
><em>At the moment your eyes meet mine-"<em>

_"I am losing my mind-_  
><em>I am losing control-<em>  
><em>Fighting feelings I can't define !"<em>  
><em>"It's a sin with no name-"<em>  
><em>"No remorse and no shame-<em>  
><em>Fire, fury and flame !"<em>  
><em>"Cos the devil's to blame !"<em>  
><em>"And the angels proclaim"<em>  
><em>"It's a dangerous game !"<em>

Erik saw what was going on, and he felt an odd sense of protection for Angelique, not like anything he felt before. He wanted to push Celestin away from his daughter, as the crowd started to cheer for the two, Angie and Celestin moved away from each other and Erik was secretly happy. Celestin smiled and bowed to her, "you are a great singer, I'm grateful that I could help you," Angie smiled at him as he held out his hand, she shook it. "Thank you for helping me," she said as she walked away to go meet Erik, Celestin watched after her as she did so. Smiling to himself as he faced the crowd, "I hope you enjoyed the wonders and mysteries of Phantasma!" he said as the curtain closed and the crowd cheered. "Erik, that was so much fun! But next time please don't do that without telling me," Erik smiled at her as he handed her, her jacket. As Angie sat in her room that night watching as Erik left, she thought of one mysterious man that caught her attention.

**Sorry it's so short :P I will make the next chapter longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, new chapter! R&R!**

They sat in the gorgeously decorated dining area as Angelique looked over to Gustave, who smiled triumphantly, she took out the silver rose that she put into her hair. "You know, I'm so glad we can spend some time together," Gustave said sweetly, Angie only smiled shortly as she sipped her wine, putting the silver rose back into her hair. Angie wanted to go find Erik, she felt so guilt- ridden about running away. Gustave ate his meal slowly, and looking over to Angie's plate to see that she had finished. Oh how she wanted to go home, or maybe to Phantasma, just to dive into the music and mystery. "That rose is beautiful," Angie then snapped to attention, "ah, yes, I...Found it," she smiled suddenly finding his attention slightly, disturbing. "How was Phantasma?" Angie's smile actually brightened at the mention of Phantasma, "brilliant, they have things you would never believe! The music there is unearthly and they have a wonderful piano player, it's just amazing". Gustave smiled sadly at Angie as she finished her meal and stood up, "I'm sorry, Gustave, I have to go, I will treat you to a meal, but I have to go," Gustave stood and watched her leave. As he did, he paid and followed after her.

Angie went home and changed into an outfit from two years ago, as she finished she went to her closet. Smiling at the item she pulled out of the box, it was a black and red mask that was designed to look like a broken skull. _"Erik! Let's go to the festival!" the Halloween festival was next week, and last year Angie was sick and missed it. "Alright, what should I go as?" Erik smiled down at Angie, "Red Death! I will go as that too!" Erik patted her head. "Well I should have a costume ready for you by next week," Angie smiled happily, and waited for her costume patiently. When Erik came back, he brought the costume with him, it was a red male's coat with a corset built in the fabric and lined with gold fabric with matching gold buttons. There was black male's pants, small enough to fit her and black leather boots and gloves, then he gave her the mask. Angie was happy that it fit her so well, when she came back out in full costume, she smiled to see Erik wearing his costume, waiting for her..._

A tear fell out of her blue and gold eyes, as she put up her hair, putting on the mask, and applied some make up to finish the look before finally putting on a cloak. Angie looked for Ceasar, as she whistled for him, he came over but not close enough for her to jump, 'what a stubborn horse', she thought. "Hey, do you want food tonight?" Ceasar made a noise as he shook his head yes, "then get over here, before you get no carrots!" she whispered at the horse. Ceaser huffed and came over to her, and Angie jumped, going to Phantasma. Sneaking in was easier than she thought! It was getting past the workers that was the problem, and Celestin, the man was like a phantom. She walked passed people with her cloak hood up, so no one would see her, Celestin looked over at the figure he saw and followed silently as the person went into Mister Y's office. Angie breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled down her hood, "so this is what you do in your free time?" Angie turned at the sound of Celestin's voice. "No, I was looking for my father," Celestin smiled at her teasingly, and nodded, "I will go get him-," he was cut off, "No!" Angie yelled as she held onto his jacket. "I will," she said, as he stopped her, "I have an idea," she smiled as he whispered it into her ear.

Gustave came to the door that had been slightly ajar, as he looked inside, he saw a man kissing Angelique! "Amazing," she said happily, "see you later!" she said as Gustave left, fuming. As Angelique left, Celestin smiled happily and got the props ready as he tried to calm his heart. Angie took off her cloak as she went to the shadows of the stage, out of her father's sight as she waited for him to come out onstage. She hid behind a curtian to wait for him, as he finished his speech he went in Angie's direction and she covered his mouth and pulled him back. "Hi father," Erik went from completely angered to surprised, "you really act like me, I did that to your mother countless times". Angie smiled as they went to his office as he composed himself, "I came to apologize, for running away, just because you didn't tell me doesn't mean you weren't any less of a father". Erik smiled as he hugged her, she hugged him back, Celestin walked passed them as he smiled at Angie, and she looked down in shyness. "Thank you, Angelique," he looked at her skull painted face, "why're you all dressed up like this?" Angie smiled. "So I wouldn't be recognized by Gustave, he followed me here, and I think he saw me talking to Celestin," Erik looked at her, "my protégé?" Angie nodded, "he's my friend, but Gustave may have gotten the wrong impression, he's relentless about me". Erik shook his head, "sorry, preferably I wouldn't want you to be near either," Angie stopped. "Celestin is nice though," Erik sighed heavily, "he's completely different now from then, when I met him, Celestin was a criminal".


End file.
